Truth and Consequence
by DitzyBrunette89
Summary: When Edward attempted sucide in Italy, somebody saw, now Alex Warren had been thrown into a world of vampires and wearwolves... its enought to make a witch sigh. thinking its an DemetriOC with a dash of Edward/Bella and maybe some Wolf love thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey So this is the bringing the next chapter will skip to when Alex is 19, I don't really know where I am going with this, but I have a few chapters mapped out, some may not like it, It will involve Edwards jaunt to Italy, but faces the conquences of what he did if somebody saw him step out into the sunlight. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

"You said you would be back at 10pm, its one o'clock in the morning, where the hell where you." A hysterical woman screamed, her long unruly brown hair flew behind her as she followed the object of her frustrations into the small living room.

"Jesus Daniela, I just needed a night out, can't you understand that." The man yelled twice as loud, causing a loud cry to piece through the argument. Daniela glared and her husband.

"Yes Scott, I understand that, how bout you take your daughter and let me off for a night, I'm 24, not 44, I want to go out once and a while." She screamed angrily at Scott who threw his hands out in frustration.

"Then go out, I'm not stopping you." He screamed louder, only causing the cries from the other room to louder as well.

"Your never Home." She all but screamed sparing a glace towards to room which held her Childs cries.

"Get a babysitter." He reasoned, lowering his voice slightly. She scoffed.

"And pay them in what, beans... stones, _please_ Scott we hardly have the money for one of us to go out." She spat.

"Would you just get off my back, I work 12 hour shifts, six days a week, while all you do is sit around the house, why don't you go out and get a job." He roared letting his hands fall down his chiselled jaw, running over his golden brown stubble.

He flinched as the glass behind him smashed.

He turned to his wife, her blue eyes were flashing with anger, it was apparent she hadn't used anything to throw the vase, just her mind. Shock turned to anger in a matter on moments and he charged towards his wife, taking large steps he was standing in front of her in moments.

She reached only to his shoulders but she was pissed off, so she would be a force to be reckoned with.

"What the hell Daniela." He yelled into her face. "What did I tell you about using your freak magic in the house." He yelled.

Daniela's eyes narrowed and she pushed him away with all the force she could muster.

"You know nothing about what I can do." She spat, turning her back and storming to the still crying Childs room, slamming the door behind her, she stepped towards the crying child.

Her chubby arms were outstretched, her blue eyes were bright with tears, her brown hair was tussled, proving Daniela theory that the yelling woke her daughter from a deep sleep

"Shh Alex, it's alright, daddy's just being a jerk." She whispered as the tiny girl curled up into her mother's arms tightly, her tears subsiding almost instantly.

"I know baby, you don't like the yelling do you princess, my sensitive little witch." Daniela cooed running her finger along Alex's chubby cheek. She frowned and pulled her shirt down using it to wipe the tears off Alex's cheeks.

Daniela turned towards the living room, hoping that with the baby in her arms, Scott would tone down the yelling, selfish but she was tired of it all.

All thoughts of peace disappeared from her mind, when she found Scott pouring himself a drink at the kitchen table.

She deposited Alex in her play pen and stormed over to the kitchen, throwing his glass onto the tiled floors, he jumped up instantly.

"What the hell Daniela." He roared almost instantly jumping up, knocking the table in the process, the bottle fell to the floor with a loud smash.

"Great, now look what you made me do." He yelled as the smell of whisky floated up to where they were standing.

"What I made you do, screw you Scott you did that yourself." She raged looking him up and down with a snort.

"your pathetic, my mother was right, I shouldn't have married you, your nothing but a dead beat...normal...human." she spat viciously.

Both gasped in shock when his hand flew out of nowhere and knocked Daniela across the table, she fell into the glass cabinet with a loud bang.

Daniela held her hand to her mouth in shock, as she inspected her arm, which seemed to have taken the most damage, it was bleeding, not to severely but bleeding all the same.

Scott made a move towards her, he opened his mouth, in shock, his eyes were wide and horrified.

"...Elle...I'm, I'm so sor-" he began taking a few hesitant steps forward but stopped short when she held her hand out, physically making him stop in his tracks.

"Get out." She whispered, "I SAID GET OUT." She yelled when he didn't move.

Scott attempted to take a step towards her, but found the only direction he could move in was, to the door.

Daniela sobbed as she inspected the damage done to the house, she turned her attention to the play pen where Alex was wailing, immediately she rushed over to her daughter and scooped her up.

"I'm sorry Baby, So sorry... I promise I will make the yelling go away." She whispered over her daughters screaming.

Daniela stood up rocking Alex as she went carrying her daughter back to the bedroom.

She hardly noticed the blood left on Alex's sleep suit as she placed her daughter into her crib.

She ran back into the kitchen, pulling a chair out of the now ruined table and climbed up to the tallest cabinet. She felt around until she found what she was looking for.

With a cry of success she pulled down a worn leather pouch, she threw it onto the table, letting the contents spill over the damaged table, money fell onto the table, she quickly counted at least six hundred dollars, stuffing the money into her pocket.

The phone rang, it rang urgent Daniela could hear the urgency in its tone, she knew for a fact that it was most likely her mother calling to tell her to come home, she would have seen what happened, most likely planning the travel details as the phone rang through.

"I'm alright." She whispered into nothingness, knowing her mother would hear her.

But the phone didn't stop ringing, Daniela shot it a curious glance and turned to answer it, before she could reach the phone though, a pale blur broke through her door.

Daniela never had a chance to scream or cry out in shock as the vampire drank her bone dry.

If she had seen her attacker though, she would have seen the remorseful face of Emmett Cullen staring back at her.

**I put a picture up of what I am basing Alex off when she is older; I based Daniela off Eva Green and Scott off Bradley James, who plays Prince Arthur on Merlin. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight. **

"Have you got everything, passport, cash...condoms." Alex groaned as at least three people turned to stare at the grandmother and granddaughter in the departure lounge.

"Nonna!" Alex groaned embarrassed.

"What, it's a perfectly harmless question, you're going to Europe for six weeks, I would expect you to get some." Nonna spoke simply.

"Nonna... Just, yes I have condoms, happy." She asked her face turning tomato red.

"Good girl, I don't want no grandbabies until I'm at least 70." She insisted.

"Okay, cane we please change the subject... like how about we talk about... just... anything else." Alex began.

"Why not, sex is a perfectly natural part of life, your grandfather and I had sex until he died, gods rest his soul."

Alex scrunched her nose and gagged dramatically.

"Honestly Alexandra, still so young." Nonna smiled running her hand through her granddaughters dark hair. She smiled sadly.

"If only your mother was alive to see this, her baby handpicked to attend an arts programme in Europe... she would be proud as punch."Nonna Smiled.

Alex smiled sadly nodded, in lieu of an answer; she loved her mother, though the only thing she could remember about her now was that she smelt of Rosemary. Everybody that knew her mother told her that she was the spitting image of her mother, but looking at pictures, Alex guessed she only really had her mother's hair, thick and dark. She had her father's eyes something she hated as much as she hated that man.

Her eyes flashed with anger, behind her the lights flickered and the departure times in the background flickered on an off.

"Alex, stop that." Nonna demanded firmly, causing her to gasp and shake off the anger, she was new to this witchcraft, still learning, though she had gotten better over the year she had been practicing, she still had little moments like this, when out of anger or fear she would cause a minor technical glitch.

"Sorry Nonna, lost control for a moment." She smiled sorrowfully.

"Have you been practicing, doing your exercises, Alex, you're not going to get better until practice." Nonna began. "Nonna, I've been practicing... I promise... I just lost control for a moment." Alex snapped.

Her Nonna raised her eyebrows and folded arms across her chest "Excuse me." Nonna asked.

"Sorry, just panicked about the trip." Alex offered, causing Nonna smile to brighten.

"It seems, like just yesterday I was changing your diapers and teaching you how to levitate your first leaf." Nonna smiled.

"Well, I'm 19 now, all grown up; I can dress myself and everything." Alex laughed.

"_Now announcing Pacific flight 3432 direct to London England, could passengers in with row 33 to 66 please make their way to gate 15." _

Alex looked down at her ticket and smile, "That's me row 34." She smiled sadly.

"Oh, my baby's all grown up." Nonna spoke before pulling her granddaughter into a tight hug that seemed to last forever.

"Nonna, Nonna... I really have to go now." Alex spoke through muffled fabric.

"Right, of course... Now you be a good girl, have a good time and learn lots." Nonna spoke sadly, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"I will, promise... I will write you every day, and call all the time." Alex promised.

"Of course you won't, you will be having much to much fun, but I do expect a phone call every now and then, Just to see how things are progressing." Nonna spoke sadly.

"Now run along, you don't want to miss your flight." Nonna spoke, Alex smiled and hugged her Nonna once more.

"I'll miss you." She whispered, before quickly turning away and rushing over to the gate before her Nonna could see the tears falling down her face.

The departure clerk smiled sympathetically as she handed her a tissue "First time away." She asked Alex nodded.

"Not to worry, time will go so quickly you will be crying because you have to leave." She smiled handing Alex back her ticket.

"Have a nice flight." She smiled, "Thank you." Alex crocked before taking one last look at her Nonna, offering her a small wave before disappearing behind the doors.

She settled into her seat on the plane easily enough. She pulled the arts brochure that had been sent to her out of her hand luggage; it wasn't long before the seat next to her was taken.

"Hey are you doing the summer programme in Europe too." A cheerful voice asked, pulling her out of her reading, she smiled at the guy sitting next to her. "Yeah, Alex, Photography." She smiled pulling her reading glasses from her face, the guy next to her smiled. "Evan, painting...mainly." he corrected.

Alex nodded, "I'm hoping to get some sculpting experience while I'm learning, maybe a bit of painting, but to be honest, the only thing I can draw is stick figures." She laughed.

"I'll make you a deal, you teach me photography, and I'll teach you a few sketching techniques that helped me through." Evan offered.

"Deal, you know Evan this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." She laughed, "That was so corny." Evan laughed.

**...**

The Plane ride went quickly with people to talk too, she and Evan met a girl named Sophie who was also joining them on course, the three of them got along great, trading stories about where they lived and what they were interested in, Sophie as it turns out was very much into writing, she was already in the process of writing a novel, though she refused to show it to anybody, only occasionally looking over her laptop to answer a question or to readjust her screen when she felt somebody could read her work.

The plane soon landed in England the the group was met by their tutor, a guy who was way to preppy at 4am in the morning.

"Okay guys, welcome to England, I know the flight had been long, and you probably just want to get to be, but there are a few ground rules we need to sort out.

Number one, there will be no unisex rooms, female and Male only, you will remain with your allocated dorm buddy on trips, and _will not _play walk about during tours, there is to be no Alcohol consumption, drug consumption or any kind of sexual activity, this is grounds for immediate expulsion from the programme, you will be sent back to your home country, under your dime. Do I make myself clear." He asked.

"Yes Mr Garrotte." The group muttered.

"Great, now when I call your name, please step forward to greet your buddy,

"Abbot, Sean and Daniels Richard." He began, Alex felt herself slip off into a day dream until Evan nudged her in the shoulder, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head in the direction of a blonde girl standing next to the tutor.

"Is there a Warren, Alexandra here, Alexandra Warren." The tutor continued. Alex raised her hand quickly and walked up to greet her Dorm mate.

"Hi, I'm Alex." She greeted kindly, she got a grunt and a mumble "Jenna" in return. Great her Dorm mate was a bitch.

Alex shot a look towards Evan who was smirking away, and Sophie who gave her a sympatric smile.

The hotel wasn't anything great, a small room with two beds, and beige walls, their room had a window which over looked a busy motor way swarming with traffic and a few traffic lights.

"You think with the amount of money my parents are paying, your rooms would be better standards." Sophie scoffed, sticking her nose up at the room; she quickly threw her bag on the bed closer to the window and stormed off to the bathroom.

"Great, that's just Great." She muttered to herself, as she threw her bag onto the bed closer towards the door, she was so tired that as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

**I hope you like this chapter, I wrote it like four or five times, I was going to jump right into the action and have her in Italy at the moment, but decided to prolong it a little, maybe add a little of Bella and Alice's trip, or maybe a bit of Demetris Situation. Who knows, but right now its 2:37am and I'm tried, so this chapter may suck and not make sense, because my writing mood stopped the moment I wrote the first chapter lol, this was forced. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight, or anything I mention in this story. **

_The trees blew in a haunting howled as the wind and rain battered them viciously. The welcome to Forks sign blew wildly against the sudden storm, only seconds later flying off its post and sailing through the air with a whirl before impacting suddenly with the large oak tree that stood only a few feet from its original post._

_A girl of about19 or 20 ran the few steps from the warmth of her home to the frigid cold of the volatile storm. _

_Her mutterings were drowned out by the crashing of thunder across the sky, She was dressed for summer, in only a gypsy type dress that flew behind her as the wind blew wildly around her, long dark brown hair looked almost black as the rain hammered down upon her. _

_She ran to a washing line, quickly beginning to throw the now drenched clothes into a brightly coloured washing basket. _

_The girl stopped suddenly, dropping the basket she gripped in her hands. Her head whipped to the side, causing her hair to stick to her face as she attempted to see through the forest that sat outside her home. _

_She turned her head to the other side, less frantic this time. She moved her hand to her necklace and gripped tightly it in an attempt to calm herself. _

_She bent down to pick the dropped basket, scooping the clothes that had fallen in the process, though the fear had left her face, her actions were clumsy and hurried. _

_She quickly walked the small gravel path back to the warmth and safety of her home. _

_She did not make it however, not even a chance to scream as a dark hooded figure swooped quickly from the darkness of the trees and swept her away before she even had time to scream. _

Alice gasped coming out of her vision, startling her travelling companion.

"Alice, what did you see, is Edward alright?" Bella asked a little too loudly causing the woman in the seat across from them to glare and shush them angrily.

"Edwards's fine, so far it was just somebody else's future." She frowned.

"But Edward is alright." Bella insisted frantically.

"Edwards fine Bella." She snapped, instantly feeling sorry when the brunette beside her closed her mouth and quietly sat back in her seat.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Bella. It's just been a stressful couple of hours, why don't you get some sleep. I'll wake you if I see anything about Edward.

Bella nodded quietly, giving her a meek smile before closing her eyes. She waited until Bella's breathing evened before closing her eyes herself, letting her mind drift off into the future, hoping to find any news on her stupid, impulsive brother.

Images of the girl were pushed out of her mind, in lieu of her brother and his meetings with the Volturi.

She made a note to keep this girl in mind, when she returned to Forks.

**XXX**

"Alright, you know the rules, so don't make me repeat them... this means you Alex." Mr Beaumont announced to the group of students, sending a behave glare over to his most troublesome student.

In return, she pointed to herself innocently, mouthing "Me" to her partner in crime, Evan.

"I expect you all back at this very spot at exactly four pm, any later and you will be taking the bus to the airport...once again do I make myself clear, Miss Warren or would you rather continue your discussion with Mr Moore." The balding tutor asked snidely, twitching in such a way, it reminded her of Elmer Fudd.

"No Mr Beaumont." She spoke, out of need rather than want.

She had never done well in school, the course work was fine, what she hated was being told what to do; it was more than likely that when she was instructed to do a task that was demanded by anybody other than her grandmother, she would, well just not do it.

Mr Beaumont had three things going against him, that made her want to do nothing more than just piss her off.

One, he was an authority figure, a jerk one at that.

Two, he was stopping he from doing the things she wished to do in Europe, while in London for the week, she learnt of the drinking age, 18. But Mr Beaumont had a strict 10pm curfew. Who was going to follow rules when the city was brimming with life, just outside her window?

Three, she generally just did not like him. From the first night she met him, they just hadn't clicked, most of the students found him a little to conservative and a little too harsh, other than that though, they though he was a good guy.

Once the group was disbursed with a final "Behave Miss Warren." Evan led her through the crowds of people in red coats. She smiled at two children who were standing next to their mothers with a mouthful of plastic vampire teeth, grinning happily as the awaited the parade to begin.

"What is this holiday again." She turned, curious to Evan, who she had come to find was a walking tour book, it amazed her that he could remember facts about buildings and city's, but had to check three or four times to see if he remembered his wallet before they left their temporary dorm rooms.

"Its St Marcus day, he was supposed to be some sort of hero who drove all the vampires out of town way back when." Evan spoke distractedly as they walked through the small city.

Volterra was just a stop off on their trip through Tuscany, a day stop to get inspiration for their next stop. She could understand why, they buildings were amazing. Even she had to admit she was impressed by the small city.

Evan stopped at the large fountain which over looked the large city square, the clock tower stood proudly over the square, telling it was only 11:30am.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Evan asked, throwing his bag onto the side of the fountain, removing his jacket, due to the heat the city held.

She shrugged and followed suit, taking a seat next to him. "Sketch?" she questioned. Evan cocked his eyebrows.

"Were in Italy, and you want to Sketch?" he asked amused "You don't want to try and get us kicked out, or go find a bar to drink in for the next four hours?" he asked, she scoffed.

"You, have been listening the Elmer Fudd too much, I'm not some pill popping vodka guzzling Lindsey Lohan wannabe... I just want to explore the city by myself, with out a chapranone, I'm 19. Old enough to look after myself." She explained a little too sharply as she grabbed her bag and pulled it to her lap angrily, pulling out her sketch book she had gotten before they moved on from London.

"Okay, calm it down. It was just a observation." He said, his hands raised in the air.

"Sorry, I'm just tried." She answered in response with a small smile, it was a half truth. She hadn't been sleeping. Her dreams had been invading her sleep, showing her things she did not want to ever mention again.

"Yeah, I heard." Evan answered with a laugh, apparently forgiving her for snapping at him.

"Sophie." She asked.

"Sophie." He confirmed "Has been telling anybody who will listen about how you have been keeping her up all night." Evan smiled.

"I guess I have." She spoke quietly, Sophie was pretty cool on the plane to London, but once they landed it was like a flip switched, she attached herself to a girl named Jessica and refused to let go, no matter how hard Jessica tried to lose her.

She smiled and turned to Evan. "Can you check my work." She asked holding out her sketch book. Evan smiled putting down his own ratty book, he had told her he had, had it for years and refused to give it up. Though he had others, this one went with him where ever he went, he told her it was his lucky book, whenever he was feeling uninspired or just down, he would open his book and whatever worries he had would have been melted away the moment his pencil hit the paper.

Evan quickly thumbed through the book, humming a song to himself as he went. She kicked her shoes off and rested her body on her elbows as she soaked up the late morning sun. She loved summer, it was her favourite season, everything great happened during summer. It was almost impossible to be happy when you were sitting outside in the sun.

When her position became uncomfortable, she pulled herself up and let her fingers run through the cool water beside her. She was startled out of her daydreams when the clock tower tolled loudly. An utter most feeling of dread filled her body as the loud noise swept through the square, it was ignored by most of the shoppers in the square. They went about their business unaffected.

She stood up slowly, ignoring the sounds going on around her, as she stared up at the ancient clock, which read five to noon.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop her tears falling down her face.

She knew when noon, came around she wouldn't want to be anywhere near here, something back was about to go down, something that just may get her killed.

"Alex!" Evan yelled suddenly standing next to her. "Are you alright, I've been calling you for ages... you look kind of pale, are you alright?" he asked.

"I have to call my grandma." She stated urgently, quickly moving away from the clock tower. "I wont be long... can you please get me a gelato from the store over there." She asked quickly, picking up her bag and pulling her cell phone out, not waiting for a response.

"I'll meet you over there." She shouted, squeezing her way through the crowds of red capes and screaming children.

She finally reached a relativity quite area, quickly dialling her grandmother's number, she only had to wait a few moments before the phone was picked up.

"What's wrong." A concerned voice greeted her over the static line, no matter it was close to 3am in Washington, where her grandmother had relocated to over the past month.

"I don't know." She gasped, she was so worked up she was close to tears. "Something's wrong gran, so wrong." She whispered looking around at the people surrounding her.

"Alex.... Alexandra, take a deep breath, and tell me what happened." He grandmother implored sternly.

"Dread, something bad is about to happen." She managed.

"When and where Alex, did you feel when and where." Her grandmother asked.

"Noon, to me... here in Volterra." She almost yelled.

"Volterra Alex get...." the rest of her grandmothers sentence was drowned out by the sound of the loud toll of the clock tower, noon was here.

"Grandma, can you hear me." She attempted to yell over the sound of the clock toll.

"Grandma." She tried again turning against the noise, heading towards a small alleyway.

She stopped suddenly, when she noticed a man, to pale to be human. Standing in the sunlight, his shirt gone... he was sparkling.

She stopped in her tracks. If her gasp had been audible to the man, he showed no reaction, instead he began to open his arms, as if he was embracing the sunlight.

"Oh god." She whispered, every part of her was telling her to run, turn around and run as fast as she could. But she couldn't. It was like a train wreak.

What felt like hours, must have been only seconds, she felt a burst of wind blow past her, followed by a mane of reddish brown hair that threw herself into the sparking mans arms, she was to far to see what they were speaking, but close enough to see it was frantic, on the girls part.

A few moments more, the two had disappeared into the shadows the alleyway gave, though she could still see an outline of he mans features, his pale skin no longer sparkling, was contrasting against the natural darkness of the alleyway, she felt another burst of wind, this time not seeing anybody, but as she turned, she noticed the gate, which had once been open was now shut firmly.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, pulling her head down between her legs to do so, the looming feeling of dread was still present, though no longer as strong as it had been. When she had been a younger witch, still learning, she had experienced feelings like that, sometimes fear, other times excitement that had her bouncing against the walls in excitement for hours after the effect. As she had gotten older, moved on to more advanced things, like elements and simple spells, her clairvoyance had, sort of taken a back seat to everything else she had been learning.

With her eyes closed, she didn't need to look up to see a man in a dark cape standing in front of her, his presence had been silent and patient. Though her fear had returned, and she felt like getting the hell out of Italy, hell Europe even, she felt like she was in better hands with this one, that the others who were bound to be waiting.

Slowly she opened her eyes, no point in pretending anymore, she sighed slowly she straightened her posture. Her blue eyes grew wide with fear and awe as she found herself looking up into a pair of blood red eyes, visible through a black hood.

"Miss." A stern voice broke through her near hysterical state. "I think you better come with us, we have some questions for you."

**Grrr, I'm so annoyed, I'm staying at my Nanas, and sharing a room with my cousin, usually I am sleeping now, it being 2am, but my cousin is snoring so, so loudly it's driving me crazy. Seriously I feel like screaming into my pillow, it doesn't help matters that I leant my earplugs to my sister so I can't listen to my Ipod, to drown out her loud snoring. **

**On a happier note, my sister announced to me a few weeks ago that she was pregnant, after which was plagued with constant complications. Like she had really bad morning sickness and had to go to the hospital, they gave her a drip and some anti nausea pills, they she though she had lost the baby because she was bleeding but it turns out she was having twins, she miscarried one. Then last night she had to go back into hospital because the anti nausa pills she was taking refused to work, so now she is on the stuff that the give the Chemo patients, so if anybody knows a really good cure for morning sickness, please let me now... just in case. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight. **

Demetri did not enjoy playing messenger boy to the whim of a sadistic teenaged girl.

But Jane was a force to be reckoned with. She could easily have you on the ground withering in pain before you finished your first step. Though if you happened to make it to her, you would not get far. Though Jane was not the best combat fighter, Alec however, was.

He was fiercely protective of his younger twin, Alec had killed many members, new to the Volturi, people who did not know better and would not tolerate the demands of a seemingly spoilt girl.

Aro, Caius and Marcus tended to ignore the actions of the younger members, Jane and Alec's gifts were important to the Volturi, as long as they did not cause a scene in public, their actions usually went unnoticed.

So when Jane demanded that he and Felix go and retrieve the "human that was too stupid to run." As she put it before turning away without waiting for a response.

So here he stood. Standing in front of a meek looking girl with looked like she was about to faint at the sight of them.

He stood to the side as Felix questioned the girl. He would admit, she was pretty... for a human, her hair was dark, almost to dark for her pale skin, contrasting with that, were her bright blue eyes. He could see how she could some human's could find her attractive.

If he had been human, she would have been the type of woman he would have seduced, but he had long given up on such affairs, love and lust were a human emotion, something he no longer was.

Instead he walked the underground tunnels for the fourth time that day, escorting the shivering girl down the tunnels. Felix had a firm grip on her arm, as he led her through to the corridors and into the foyer, stopping for a few moments to flirt with the human receptionist.

Felix unlike himself was quite fond of humans, the female human more so. Felix was older that some, so his control was better than most.

Giana was his newest conquest, though she seemed afraid of the members that stalked through the foyer everyday, Felix seemed to have a natural charm that he bought through from his human life.

He drew his attentions from the two in front of him. He subtly inspected the girl that stood beside him she had yet to look up from the ground. Her blood was mouth-watering, a subtle hint of Vanilla, he guessed. He had no doubt she would be delicious, he also had a feeling he would be tasting her before the day was out.

She was wearing a dress, not unusual for a tourist; it was summer and warmer that usual, the dress was a purple paisley dress that sat just above her feet. It had no straps. It looked rather flattering on her frame.

Her hair had been tied up in some sort of elaborate bun that he had seen on other woman in the square, a large plastic flower was clipped into the side of the bun. He noticed she was gripping a necklace, that he could not see due to the fact that her free hand had the symbol covered.

He turned his sight to Felix who released a large laugh at something the tiny receptionist had said. Felix hunched his shoulders and took a step back, with a nod he turned away from the receptionist before taking the girls arm, and stalking through the double doors, into the patiently waiting vampire coven.

**XXX**

_I am so screwed _

She though to herself as she stood in a very large room, standing in front of three very dangerous looking men. Their faces were all grim and forbidding as they watched her be escorted into the middle of the room.

The man who had escorted her into the, throne room she guessed moved back to the side of the room, the second had disappeared the moment they entered the room.

She gazed carefully around the room, what she found pretty much promised her previous though.

_She. Was. So. Screwed._

She was surrounded by black coats, besides herself, there were only three others who were not, one in a red cape, she recognised the man who sparkled, the other she though was the girl who had pushed past her. There was one other who she had not seen. All were being held back by somebody in a black cape.

The man who sat in the middle of the three thrones, stood swiftly and smiled happily.

Before she could blink, she was standing beside her with a smile, she wasn't sure if it was meant to frighten or comfort her.

"So many guests today." He smiled.

"You... my dear, saw something you shouldn't have didn't you." He asked circling her curiously.

She did not answer him, causing him to frown, he stopped for a moment, watching her before smiling once again.

He held out his hand.

"Would you mind my dear." He asked holding out his hand, she shot a glance at his outstretched hand, she held her hand up shakily as she placed her hand in his.

The feeling was, uncomfortable, she could feel him in her mind, going through her memories, picking and choosing the one he wished to noted, everything lasted a few moments before he pulled away and smiled wider.

"Well." He began "This is a surprise, I haven't had met a witch in, well it would have to be at least 50 years." He laughed.

"Interesting."

He murmured to himself.

"Caius, what happened to that witch we turned." He asked cheerfully turning to a blonde man.

"She lost her mind." The blonde man, Caius answered simply.

"Ah, that she did." He murmured to himself before turning back to her.

"You know what we are, do you Alex." He asked.

"Humans must not know out secret, as you can guess. We can not let this information leave this room." He spoke sympathically.

He turned to the group, "You may wait in the foyer until midnight, you will be notified when you are able to leave." He spoke, his tone turned business like.

"Aro, we must request..." the male being to protest but was silenced by Aro's hand.

"You have outstayed your welcome Edward. Do not make me change my mind." He spoke briskly.

Edward, clamed his mouth shut, taking the brunettes hand, they walked quickly out of the room.

Only seconds later, a beautiful brunette woman in a red dress strolled causally into the room, with a group of people gasping and speaking excitingly to each other.

She barely had time to turn her head at the first scream when she felt a hand at her neck, a sharp pain followed. She never had time to scream before the haze took over.

**I hate this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight**

Bella sighed and kicked the covers off her bed.

It had been just over three months since she returned from Italy, a week since she met the Volturi and a month since it had been agreeded she would be changed.

She felt like her life was moving at such a crazy speed, it was making her dizzy.

College applications, marriage requests and the looming threat of the vampires in Seattle, it left her feeling a bit breathless.

She sighed once again, suddenly wishing she had let Edward stay after all, he had offered. But she told him to spend some time with his family.

She booted up her laptop, she knew Edward hated it when she did this, he said it was morbid and she shouldn't punish herself for something she could not change.

But it didn't stop her from looking, she pulled up google and typed in the name she was after, instantly she was greeted with pages of articles, she clicked on the newest, posted about two weeks ago.

None were relevant to what she was looking for.

Bella sighed angrily to herself and slammed her laptop lid shut.

It had been almost four months and still no word on a missing teenager in Italy. She didn't even know the girls name, just typed in missing teenagers and Italy. The few weeks she had returned to Forks, she had kept a wary eye on the news and papers, waiting for the announcement that never came.

It annoyed her that this girl met her end in a cold, dark castle and nobody cared, that she never returned home from where ever she was doing in Italy, from the bag she carried and clothing she wore, she had figured the girl as a tourist.

Everybody had someone waiting for them, from a parent to a friend who noticed they did not return from an overseas trip.

She expected this though. The Volturi did not do things by half's, having a missing girl linked back to them would cause more trouble that the meal she would have been worth. She briefly wondered who it was that drank the girl dry.

"Bella, stop." A musical voice broke through her sadistic musings. She did not need to turn around to find Edward standing at her bedroom window, "I hate that you are punishing yourself." He said moving quickly across the room and standing beside her, a hand on her shoulder

She did not answer, instead she fell into her pillows with a huff.

"Bella, this has to stop." Edward began, easily slipping onto her bed and wrapping his cool arms around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

She could never read him, she would have given a million dollars to have his abilities, Edward was generally open when she asked him questions, except when it came to the Volturi, he seemed to have a less is better approach when it came to discussing them.

He even refused to tell her the girls name, she knew that he knew what her name was, but refused to let her find out anything about the girl inadvertently she had killed.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed "Please, let this go, I know you feel guilty for what happened, but please don't, its happened there is nothing that can be done now." He insisted.

If this was supposed to be some sort of pep talk, it was seriously depressing.

"Okay Edward." She agreeded in hopes of soothing his worry that she could feel pouring from him, she knew he too felt guilty. She had seen him try and fail to secure the girls life.

Edward was not one to take Human life lightly, the fact that he failed to save the girls life tore him up, she was sure if he could cry, in that moment he would have.

"Sleep now Bella, we have a busy day ahead of us." He whispered while kissing her forehead, his ice cold skin felt sending Goosebumps down her arms.

She slid down into her covers, not realising how tired she was until her head hit the pillow.

"I love you Bella." He whispered as her eyelids grew heavy.

"I love you too Edward." She murmured, her eyes closed, though he had jumped out her window a few moments before, she was sure he had heard her declaration.

Edward ducked as a coffee table flew at him, knocking him, as well as half the door off its axis.

Alice was hardly every angry enough to resort to physical violence, but once she had, that tiny vampire would turn all that energy into making your life hell.

"What were you thinking Edward." She shouted before he even had the time to right himself.

"When I tell you to go comfort your future fiancé, I do not mean make her feel worse." She shouted standing over him, despite being at least a head shorter than him. He felt rather intimidated by the small ball of currently angry energy.

He opened his mouth to defend his actions, but was shut down, by Jaspers subtle shake of his head, from the looks of his brother. Jasper had been trying for some time to calm Alice down; looking around the room he shuddered at the damage she had caused in the hour he was gone.

"Honestly Edward, you might as well have come out and told her it was her fault the girl was dead, were you born without a sensitivity chip, or are you just stupid..." Alice raged, pacing the room angrily.

He opened his mouth once again to speak but was drowned out by Alice's loud rant.

"...I mean how hard is it to say, it's not your fault Bella, or don't worry, I'm sure she didn't suffer... hell how about, She was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Alice yelled.

"To be fair, I did tell her it was not her fault." Edward reasoned. Alice stopped in her tracks, she swiftly turned and faced him, her face was twisted into rage.

"Well, I'm sorry Edward, please forgive me." She spat "That just makes it all better then doesn't it." She laughed, her sarcasm obvious her tone.

"...I'm sorry." Edward offered dumbly.

"I'm not the one you need to apologise too Edward." She spoke, suddenly filled with quiet rage.

She turned and stalked up the stairs, "Esme I called the antique store, your new furniture should be here around lunch tomorrow." She spoke before slamming her door.

He turned to Jasper, who too was looking a little shocked at Alice's outburst.

"You were kind of insensitive." Jasper agreeded with his wife. "You think Alice was bad, wait until Rosalie hears, she may not like Bella very much. But she will tear you a new one." Jasper laughed to himself.

"You may want to check your room, carefully before you go in, I heard Alice thumping around in there a while back."

With that parting comment, Jasper took the stairs, to try and comfort his still fuming wife.

He sighed to himself; tomorrow he would go to Bella's and set this right once and for all.

Climbing the stairs, he held his breath hoping for minor damage, hoping but knowing it was unlikely.

**Sorry it's so late, I just got lazy, I'll start the new chapter tonight. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight. **

Rosalie sighed loudly and prominently, letting the entire room know of her feelings on the subject of discussion. Edward tossed her a harmless glare, Esme frowned slightly and Emmett moved uncomfortably at her side.

She rolled her eyes and went about checking her perfectly manicured nails as Bella Swan, the current annoyance of her day continued her story about the new family moving to Forks.

"Charlie said that they were coming sometime..."

Rosalie drifted off not wanting to know anything about the family she would never meet nor acknowledge. But try as she might she could not escape the chatter about the new family moving into town.

She remembered why she hated small towns.

She gripped the couch tightly as the human continued her little charred about the new family, bobbing her little brown head up and down slightly as she continued on her extremely long montage. Edward held a possessive grip over his girlfriend... sorry make that Fiancé, occasionally turning at superhuman speed to shoot a glare at her or a thinly veiled threat from inside her mind.

Ha! She would happily bow down to Isabella Swan the day Edward Cullen beat her in a fight.

_**That's because you fight dirty. **_Edwards's voice drifted through her mind clearly, a faint ripping sound was heard throughout the living room, she looked down to discover her fingernails had ripped through the fabric of the newly bought couch, the damage was superficial. Worse had been done.

_Stay out of my mind Eddy. _

She hissed mentally. She was not in the mood for his attitude or games today.

His mouth upturned ever so slightly, he thought this was a game.

_**Oh what's the matter Rosalie?" **_he mocked _**"Scared you're not the fairest in the land." **_

She sneered _"We all know you're the one with the mirrors in your room princess, do don't even try the vain tactic on me. Besides, everybody knows about my vanity. Its no big deal when you try and use it against me... you however..." _

Rosalie smirked to herself, as she let a particularly nasty image of Edward slip through her mind. He cringed.

She smirked, Edward would never do anything as long as the human was around, it was a widely known fact that Bella Swan would be around until very late at night, in the Edward would drive her home then return the car, not bothering to say goodbye to anybody he would be back in his humans room before she even had her heart shaped face washed.

She noticed Jasper look nervously towards the two every now and then, his looks becoming more and more frantic as the war of the minds continued. Though she wasn't sure if he was worried about that, or the fact that the human was sitting so close to him, Alice had taken his hand sometime ago and had ceased to let it go yet.

At this thought Edwards head had snapped towards the quite couple halting their mental argument. His eyes fell downwards to the joint hands of Alice and Jasper, his glare hardened for a moment before he smiled sheepishly.

"They had already started a garden in the back Mrs McCartney said..." Bella exclaimed, honestly her voice was like the sound of... nails of a chalkboard.

"Bella Dear, Charlie was expecting you back shortly wasn't he?" Edward enquired easily halting her in mid discussion of the new family, honestly it was like she was never the new student here, did she forget what that was like.

At the mention of Charlie's face, Bella's fell slightly. "Oh Yeah." She laughed "I'm still 'grounded'" she joked.

Esme laughed politely and said her goodbyes as did the rest of the family; she offered a limp wave before the two disappeared out the door.

_**This isn't over Rosalie.**_ Edwards's voice invaded her thoughts as she heard the car drive into the small town.

_I can dislike whoever I like Cullen, I do not voice my thoughts loudly, so if you don't like what I have to say about your Fiancé, then stay out of my mind._

She hissed it loudly, before standing up quickly; it was very rarely that she got into one of these moods, but with having to listen to the constant human chatter and overprotective Edward. She needed a run, and she needed one quickly.

"You alright Rose." Emmett asked beside her, his booming voice, was now subdued slightly, his face schooled into concerned features. It was only then did she realise that during her battle with Edward that she had torn the cushion from the sofa arm she had been absently playing with.

"Fine." She gritted "I need a run... alone." Before any could react to the statement she was gone, leaving a pair of Jimmy Choos in her wake. She was angry, but there was no reason to break a perfectly good pair of heels.

She ran, she didn't know how far or where but she figured she needed a few days away from the human and Edward. She briefly considered visiting Tanya in Alaska but decided against this. She hadn't the energy to deal with Tanya and her constant belittlement of every single passerby it grated on her nerves within the first five minutes. She likened Tanya to a bitter old woman who was jealous of everybody and everything, underneath the beautiful 20 year or so body that Tanya possessed she was just a bitter, lonely old woman.

Instead she sighed to herself, turning back towards Forks after a few hours of aimless running.

She decided to spend the few hours back thinking of things besides Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Instead thinking of the shopping trip to Europe she had planned with Alice after all the wedding business was done.

Just the thought of high end designers and perfect stitching made her mood lighten automatically, her run back to Forks continued along this route, a all out ban on all things Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

By the time she reached Forks, she was averaging on about normal, she no longer felt like ripping the head off her 'brother' nor did she feel the need to make the human quiver in her boots every time she looked in her direction... though that was fun.

She reached the centre of town as the sun was setting behind the clouds; darkness was looming over the small town. Though only 5pm on a Saturday, every shop in the general area had closed long ago, only the diner kept its lights on. That was only until ten though.

She decided to take a back street, not wanting to run through the town, instead she decided to see what all the fuss was about, the reason the entire town had been in a gossip haze for days. The house was pretty noticeable, as two large moving trucks had been parked out there for most of the day were now packing up their belongings and getting ready to take their leave.

What surprised her though was that a brunette girl had come out to greet the movers, she was dressed casually, in a pair of jeans, with an old shirt that looked to belong to an boyfriend, one she did not care for if the way the shirt had been treated was anything to go by.

He hair was done up loosely in a bun, though enough of it had come lose that she was easily able to tell that the girls hair was both long and curly. She had a nice smile. All and all, for a human... she was pretty.

She watched unnoticed as the girl directed the movers and handed them a few notes, from the looks of the mover's faces, it was more than enough for their troubles, from where she was standing she was able to hear the movers unwavering thanks.

She watched and waiting, the movers left quickly after being paid, as if they were afraid that the girl would realise that she gave them the wrong amount and demanded the money back. She watched as the girl turned to inspect her new home, rubbing the back of her neck as she went. The house was okay, nothing compare to the others she had lived in, but nicer than most in the town. Like most it was double storied, a darker wooden home that had a backyard then lead into the forests. She could not see the inside but doubted that it differed from what she had seen from the Swan home.

Board with her trip into the suburbs, she turned and was about to break out into a run when she felt two eyes boaring into her turned back. She usually ignored stares; she got them every day of her life. But it was like she couldn't help it, she had to turn around, though she didn't fight it. She was sure if she did, than she wouldn't have been able to win.

Her blonde hair whipped around as her head snapped in the general direction of the new town member. She was surprised to find that she was standing only a few paces from her stop.

"Rosalie, right?" the new girl asked her eyes bright and blue as she waited for an answer, once again she felt this overwhelming urge to answer the question, it was like this girl was controlling her.

"Who would like to know." She huffed her nose turned upright, no way was she going to let this human get the better of her.

The human smiled, wiping the loose hair from her neck, it was only a flash but she was able to see the two pale white marks on the girls neck, she was one of the few who had been bitten and lived to tell that tale as human.

"I'm Alex... you know the girl your brother killed." She deadpanned.

**I hope you liked the chapter, I got stuck and couldn't figure out what to write, This chapter is anti Bella and Edward. I don't know why, maybe because I had just finished reading a Anti Bella story and I am in sort of a bitter mood, But I think that Rosalie hating Edward in this chapter will be tied in to the storyline, I haven't really decided yet. **

**But Alex is back, why and what is she doing in Forks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own twilight. **

Alex stepped out of her rusted old purple 1960s VW Beatle, the exact same car she had been driving ever since she had first passed her drivers permit. The car had its problems; you had to turn the key four times in the ignition before the car would start. The radio was stuck on static, thus making it useless and there was a crack on the windscreen that was constantly threatening to go larger if it wasn't fixed soon.

Not to mention the duck tape holding the boot down and the hello kitty stickers that decorated the door and bottom of her rear windows, curiosity of the six year old she use to babysit after schools before everything had gone pear shaped in Europe.

She stepped out from her car, the breeze causing her to shiver in her tracks. She pulled her jacket tighter and slammed her car door...twice, the door also needed fixing.

The house in front of her was...nice to say the least, she had never had a home to herself, though she did not like the way this home had been obtained, nor did she like the requirements for that matter. She couldn't help but feel giddy about this new development.

She did a little gig on the sidewalk in front of _her _new home, it was everything she ever wanted in a home, the outside was a generic brick with two stories, the dull looking lawn was small out the front but she knew for a fact that the back yard was rather large and lead out to a forest. She had been told it was three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a large kitchen; the entire house had been fitted with state of the art equipment and had been decorated to her liking Giana had told her before she had left Italy, the first time in months.

She shivered, this time not from the cold. Her thoughts turned to the place she would rather not return to...ever in her life, if she ever saw another castle again, it would be too soon.

Her thoughts turned from her capture to the reward, her new home... though it didn't come with a few conditions she felt rather grown up as she happily walked to meet the movers who were just about finishing up, they eyed her wearily she knew what they were thinking without ever reading their minds.

_No tip_ came from the older looking man, he looked around early 50s. She watched as he adjusted his baseball cap and smiled professionally as she stepped from her car. His partner's thoughts were less PG.

_Nice ass, I'd tap that _came the reply from the younger man, he seemed maybe in his mid 30s, his scruffy greying hair and leering smirk made her skin crawl. But all the same she stopped and turned towards the older looking man.

"Mr Grant, I presume." She enquired she watched as he nodded and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Miss Warren, welcome to Forks, how was your trip." He enquired as he firmly took her small hand in his. She smiled, as the feelings of kindness and professionalism radiated off the man.

"Good thank you." She smiled happily.

"I take it you are all finished up." She asked, turning towards the house. A glimpse of white caught her attention from the trees about two houses down, anger flared through her body as she spotted one of them, the perfect Cullen family. A sick sense of accomplishment reared its ugly head as she smirked to herself; it was like moths to a flame.

She felt the girl, Rosalie she imagined from what she had been told, Rosalie the beautiful blonde, married to Emmett the friendly Giant, was about to leave... she briefly considered letting her go, but she did not know when she would get the chance to get her alone, judging from the waves of aggravation and anger that she was letting loose, she knew that Rosalie would be easily swayed.

"Are you living alone Miss Warren." The older mover asked kindly, obviously fishing for gossip as he waiting for an answer, she smiled.

"No, My fiancé is still in Italy, I expect him in a few days, he just had to finish up a little business there." She answered kindly; the older man's eyes did not widened in shock. She figured this sort of thing was normal around here.

"Oh, what is this young man's name?" Mr Grant fished. She smirked; his wife defiantly wore the pants in this relationship.

"Demetri." She answered as she fished through her bag handing the man the first few bills she could fish out of her bag. Judging from the comical widening of his eyes she assumed it was more than enough.

He thanked her more than once, and left quickly his partner being almost dragged away before he said or did anything to get his tip revoked.

She smiled and waved as the trucks drove out of view, she turned to Rosalie, stopping her before she was about to take off into a run.

_Stop _She hissed watching as the blonde suddenly stopped running; she could feel her frightening against her control. As Rosalie attempted to run she did not notice that she had walked from her lawn to only a few steps away from where the blonde vampire was standing.

_Turn around _she commanded, she watched with sick joy as the blonde was forcibly turned around, she seemed somewhat shocked to see that she was standing so close but quickly cover it up to indifference.

"Rosalie right." She enquired easily schooling her features into one of innocence. She watched as the blondes eyes flashed with anger and defensiveness before she answered.

"Who would like to know." She replied in a huff, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at this girls attitude, she had known girls like this her entire life, she had never let one get under her skin before, she was not about to start now."

She smiled and wiped her loose hair from her neck, partly because her hair was annoying her but mostly to show the vampire her scar. It unsettled Rosalie, she could tell. Rosalie had not known if it had been a trick of the light or if she had seen what she had actually seen what she had seen.

"I'm Alex... you know the girl your brother killed." She explained emotionless.

This seemed to shake the girl, startled her enough to drop the bitchy attitude for a moment at least.

"Oh, so I take it from your reaction that you've heard on me then." She asked as Rosalie watched her nervously. It took a moment before she spoke.

"You don't look so dead to me." Rosalie deadpanned. She smirked "Trade secrets, I can't be turned." She answered absently. She pursued her lips and watched as Rosalie looked around nervously as she was expecting somebody.

"They're not coming, Alice can't see me." She explained rolling her eyes. Rosalie huffed.

"Alright, I'm sorry my stupid brother packed an tantrum and got you killed, but what do you want, you obviously landed on your feet, your still alive, you have a house, in Forks... that I'll never get and it looks like your getting married congrats." Rosalie spoke quickly gesturing to the ring on her left ring finger.

She waited patiently for a moment before answering the questions posed to her by the bitter vampire.

"I am here to observe." She explained casually playing with the small diamond on her ring finger, she had been wearing it for a few weeks and yet she still wasn't use to it.

"To observe what." Rosalie spat.

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

"You, I am her to observe you and your family, under order of the Volturi."

With that she laughed. "You might want to inform the rest of your family, I will be watching." With that she released the blonde from her hold with a simple command.

_Go home. _

**I don't really think this makes much sense, I was super tired and had a million ideas drifting around, and this was supposed to be a draft but sort of continued onto the story. Please tell me if it makes zero sense or you don't get it. **

**But yeah, Alex is working for the Voultri's; kind of... things will be explained in future chapters. The thing that kind of annoyed me about the Volturi was that Edward was their entire cool and they aren't evil, but when they didn't do what he wanted and then got angry when he broke the rules and had to pay the conquences... I don't know why I am on such an Anti Edward rant, sorry guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight. **

Alex waited until the blonde vampire was out of sights and senses before she gasped haggardly and gripped her head in pain. She had done a lot in six months, a lot more than she had though she would be able to do. Six months ago, she hadn't be able to turn on a light in the next room without causing a nose bleed, or moving a feather or leaf without having to set aside the rest of the day to sleep off her migraine.

She had come so far in six months, but it still wasn't where she wanted to be. She wished she was in her grandmothers cinnamon smelling home, trying to light a candle but only ever achieving whips' of smoke. She wished her grandmother was there to tell her to try again.

But she wasn't, as far as her grandmother knew, she was still in Italy, with her 'fiancé'. Thoughts of the cover story she had been feed made her ponder, she knew there were logical reasons as to why they chose Demetri to be her fiancé, he was a tracker if she ran, he would find her. Even with her power, he still found her...every time, she had tried it many times, she made it to Brussels once, but she had suspected that her let her get that far. To him it was a game, track the human a game she had failed at many times.

While Demetri was an excellent tracker and their relationship was a friendly one, she would never mistake his charm for anything other than making her feel safe enough not to run...even if sometimes he did make her blush.

With a final huff she made her way into her home, searching the boxes for a bottle of something to fix her thumping headache.

She threw two pills in her mouth and swallowed them dry, before blindly making her way to her room crashing on the bed for a few moments of peace.

Two moments of peace those were broken fairly quickly with the blearing of her cell phone.

She cursed when she saw the caller ID, but answered it anyway; he would just call back if she didn't.

"What do you want." She asked.

A smooth laugh drifted through the phone, causing a shiver down her spine. "Now, is that anyway to chat to your fiancé?" Demerit asked amused.

She rolled her eyes; he took this whole role playing situation far too seriously.

"Times have changed since the medieval times old man, I can talk to you however I want." She deadpanned smiling slightly when a slight scoff came across the line.

"I am _not_ that old." She got the distinct impression he was rolling his eyes and muttering something about humans under his breath.

"Sure, Sure grandpa, I'm not sure about this whole age difference thing, I mean... how old are you really."

She didn't take the silence to seriously, she nibbled on her nails as she awaited an response, she rolled her eyes "Drama Queen." She hissed at the crackling silence on the other end she smirked.

"Did I touch a nerve, checking for grey hairs... I didn't think vampires had a reflection?" She asked, her smile growing more pronounced.

He snorted.

"Oh Audrey." He laughed "Such fun times we have, it will be so much more joyful when I can hear that biting wit face to face."

She stretched out on her bed, yawning, which apparently he heard.

"My flight will land in Seattle tomorrow evening sometime, no need to greet me _honey_, I will just run to Forks." He muttered the name of the town like it was dirt.

"Sure thing _Sweetie_." She rolled her eyes. "Have a lovely flight... and remember. People usually don't like being your mid flight snack" she deadpanned receiving a bark of laugher in return before hearing the dial tone, telling her he had hung up.

Feeling more refreshed after her sleep she managed to empty a couple of boxes and even had time to make dinner. As she was washing the dishes a strong sent of jasmine drifted into the kitchen, no doubt from the plants that were growing in the green room to her left. The smell wrapped itself around her like a safe warm blanket. It reminded her a lot of her grandmother. She couldn't held the loan tear that escaped thinking of the last conversation that she had with the woman.

_She sat in the middle of a sunny cafe in Italy, her sketch pad laying on the table next to her half drunken coffee that was rapidly cooling. The woman across from her smiled nervously as she took a sip of her tea. _

"_That is a beautiful drawing." She observed in heavily accented English, her hands stayed at her side, occasionally travelling to her middle to smooth down the yellow dress she was wearing. _

_If anybody had looked in their direction, they would have though two women out for coffee, enjoying themselves. In different circumances maybe she and Gianna could have become friends, she was likeable enough. A little quite but she assumed that's what became of being a receptionist from a large coven on human eating vampires. _

_She looked over top of her large; Nicole Richie inspired sunglass, "Thanks." She hissed quickly, taking this time she decided to size the woman up. Gianna couldn't have been older than 24 maybe 26, she was skinny, and had no muscle on her. The heels the Italian wore would have made it hard to chase, but she supposed that kicking them off would be an simple answer to that. But the dress Gianna wore would be a problem, it was tight... especially around middle and legs, it gave limited space to step, unless Gianna took it off or pulled it up to her waist. She would been taking smaller steps and taking a dress off and running through the city would take time, she wouldn't but it behind Gianna to do it... Gianna was just as afraid of the vampires as she was. _

"_How did you get a job for a coven of... you know." She asked curiously, her fingers absently drumming against the white mug in front of her. Gianna raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows and took a breath. She pursued her lips before answering. _

"_I had a friend, who recommended me for the job. It seemed too good to be true at first, the hours... they were long but the money was more that I wouldn't have made in a lifetime anywhere else, my plan was to work for a year or so. To save my money... Then I was going to attend university." _

_Gianna shook her head before continuing._

"_I do not think I would be able to leave, I haven't tried, but the things I have seen, heard... they haunt my dreams." _

_A flash of white from a dark alleyway caught her eye, she knew they were not alone, they were surrounded. If either of them took a step in the wrong direction they would be dead. _

"_What were you going to study?" she asked curiously. Gianna smiled sadly. _

"_Oh, it's not important anymore... I wish I could draw." Giannna stated letting her fingers run across the sketch absently. _

"_What time is you grandmother to call." Gianna asked watching the shadows behind her. Before she could respond the shrill ringtone broke through the silence of the cafe, she picked it up on its second ring. _

"_Grandma." She exclaimed happily. _

"**Alexandra, are you okay.**_" She asked her voice urgent and alarmed. It broke her heart. _

"_I'm fine grandma, awesome actually." She started. _

"**Oh, would you like to explain to me why your summer course called to inform me that they lost you in Italy." **_Her voice was angry... shit. _

"_I have a perfectly good explanation for that you see I wa-" _

"**Alexandra Elizabeth Warren don't you dare lie to me, you call me in tears in the **_**vampire **_**capital of the world informing me you saw something you should have... then I don't hear from you for two whole weeks, you don't return my phone calls, or emails... imagine my surprise when I am informed by some snooty French man that I'm sorry, your granddaughter opted to leave the course she had worked so hard to get into in the first place, care to explain what happened Alexandra." **

"_Um... promise not to get mad." She asked meekly. _

"**It depends, tell me first and we will see." **

"_No, promise me... please grandma, promise me." _

"**It better be an excellent excuse Alexandra, but I promise." **

"_I sort of... met a guy." _

"**Excuse me." **

"_I met a guy, his names Demetri, he's a little older but he's really sweet and I think you would really like him... thank god you packed those condoms." She attempted a joke but it feels flat. _

_To her left, Gianna who had been taking a sip gagged comically on her drink, spitting it all over the table and her dress. _

"**You're telling me that you left the very expensive course that you had been working for your entire life... for a boy. Alexandra I have never been more disappointed in you. Your mother would be turning in her grave." **

_She flinched, that was a low blow. _

"**I cannot talk to you talk to you right now, we will discuss this next week when you get home." **

"_See, Nan that's the thing...I extended my visa. I'm staying a little longer than anticipated." _

_There was a long silence before her grandmother spoke once again. _

"**You disappoint me Alex." **

Before she could answer the sound of the dial tone could be heard. She hadn't spoken to her since.

She shook away all thoughts concerning her grandmother and instead focused all her energy trying to clear all the boxes in the house.

After a few hours, this proved fruitless, as it seemed whenever she cleared a box two more would spring up in its place.

"Screw it." She spoke aloud from the carnage of boxes and bubble wrap, she didn't even know what half this stuff was, it was stupid and if she had it her way, they would all be going outside to the trash.

With a sigh she stood in the middle of the room and took a deep breath, raising her hands above her head she tried to calm herself, after a few moments she could feel the power building from her core, focusing on what she wanted, she clenched her fists and moved her hands so they lay open at her sides.

Her eyes snapped open quickly at the sound of clanking glass and moving objects. She laughed to herself as items flew hazardly around the room, classes were flying towards kitchen, pictures were hanging themselves on the walls, and furniture was pushing itself into its rightful place.

"Not bad, now where's that aspirin."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter,** **Demetri made an appearance through phone but I promise he will be in the next chapter. **


End file.
